Ella
by TabooElf
Summary: After the death of her parents, Ella discovers that the Death Note world exists in a sudden way. Suddenly, she finds herself posing as 'E,' a mysterious person with a mind to rival L's. What happens when Light learns of her identity?
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: As of 6/8/12, you may consider this story EDITED 3 Kukuku. The changes won't be large until chapters seven and eight ^^ **

**Hello my readers! This is my first story on fanfiction, Ella! You know, the name doesn't sound all that creative, but I spent THREE DAYS finding a name for the little demon, so damn if I wasn't going to use it often! **

**Her name is Ella Gwendolyn Caruther, by the way :3 **

**This chapter, is, in fact, slow. It gives a light description of her appearance, goes into her past, and begins explaining her thinking process. And I don't want to hear anyonr saying she acts too old - I'm thirteen, and her personality loosely relates to mine. The main things begin happening in the next chapter, but this one was fun to write, due to my various songs that periodically changed the mood of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note. Actually, I don't own any of the animes I mentioned - only the demon which I still mentally refer to as No-Name. **

**Now, ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>I collapsed on the bed with a light thump, my eyes staring at the ceiling, willing there to be a pattern there. Flowers, clouds, swirls – anything to distract me. Just a distraction. Was that too much to ask?<p>

Maybe, but the chances weren't high. I rolled over on my side, angrily tugging the bandages over my visible eye until my world became incased in solid black. There was something comforting about being blind in all sense of the word – not many people could manage living without sight now could they?

Pfft. It took talent. Smiling weakly, I let out a shaky sigh. When did it become so hard to even keep a smile on my face for more than a few measly seconds? My fingers automatically started reaching around for something before they came across a soft, near textureless object. A hairband. Though my dark hair that could only be described as grey reached the small of my back, I rarely put it up. I was so used to the sensation of my hair whapping my in the face when I turned my head to fast that I'd probably freak out if it didn't. I was always a little wary to change – it bothered me to no end.

Change. I sighed again, wishing the change was a solid object so I could stab it a multitude of times over and over again. A small tremor made its way down my spine and I immediately started playing around with the band, stretching it and contorting it. I always had to be doing something with my hands and mouth or I'd start twitching almost. It was hard to explain, yet it happened anyway.

The small room turned absolutely silent again, I was barely breathing at this point. Curious, though, I'd never heard silence sound so deafening. Mom should be singing in the kitchen, loudly enough to float down the hall into my bedroom. Dad would be working on something in the garage, occasionally curse words would be heard as he hammered his fingers and the sound of old rock should be blasting on his crappy Ipod.

I missed it so much. I missed being embarrassed by Mom when she'd drop me off at school late and give me a kiss on the forehead. I missed being tickled until I was crying by Dad when I stole the remote. But most of all I miss how every night they'd both come in an sit on the end of my bed and tuck me in.

I was thirteen now – much too old for that - hell I'd graduated high school already (Thank you online-schooling), and had a perfect grade point average. That didn't matter to them – they'd love me even if my grades were abysmal. As long as I kept using big words and doing everything I could to stick to my ideals, I'd be Ella to them, and I missed that… comfort. The comfort and love they always offered.

It was hard to comfort anything when you were dead. Yes, they had died. Two weeks ago actually. I had been in the car with them when the drunk driver slammed into the side of our car, killing Dad instantly. Mom died in the hospital hours later. That was the worst part for me – the guilt. I had only been blinded in my right eye and my parents were dead. Gone. Never coming home again.

I was currently staying alone in the house, while being checked on by the neighbor twice a day. Her name was Olive and she was a nice widowed old lady; I loved her to death. She was hilarious and had the best comments I'd ever heard.

If I heard her call someone a "Donkey-headed twinkler!" a million times, it wouldn't be enough. I thought I was going to _die_ I laughed so hard. I bit my lip on a small, pathetic smile. When I still laughed…

Oh look at me being nostalgic. Anyway, apparently since I was a "genius" (I actually had no common sense – except when I first woke up. I was extremely observant then.) they didn't mind pushing the rules around a little bit and not forcing me into an orphanage or foster home. I had no living relatives, so that would've been the only way possible.

My internal monologue seemed to have lasted approximately twelve minutes exactly. I lazily slid the bandages up to uncover my working eye, mussing up my hair in the process. I could honestly just wear an eye patch but I preferred people thinking I was completely blind. I love being underestimated, it made games of Cat and Mouse more fun.

My eyes – sorry, eye, darted over to my electronic clock, noting that the time was 5:27pm. I should heat up my dinner soon, before doing anything else. I groaned, rolling into a sitting position on the green comforter, blearily looking around my room like normal. My back and front walls were painted black; the others left a plain white. They were decorated with posters on the left wall – Kuroshitsugi, Vampire Knight, Angel Beats, Naruto, and finally Death Note. Death Note was my newest obsession, my favorite character by far being L. While most… fangirls (gross) loved him for his cuteness, I admired him for more than that. I admired his wit and hidden sarcasm, his little quirks I related too, and his way off completing catching everyone off guard. He didn't just single handedly find out who Kira was, but he put on a good show too.

This was wear things became complicated for myself – I sided with Kira. Of course, I hated Light Yagami, he was egotistical and his own hubris brought him down, not to mention him killing off my favorite people. Still, bad people deserved to die. He could've at least been smarter about it… if I was him I wouldn't have been caught.

Of course, if I was him, then I wouldn't be me. So, nothing would've changed. And now I'm rambling… internally.

I stood up, reaching my full height of 5'1" tall, before slipping on my fuzzy, multi-colored slippers and padding out the door and down the hall. The walls were a pleasant cream color, the carpet a warm burgandy. I trailed my fingers along the picture frames as I made my way to the living room, glancing out the window out of habit when I froze.

A black object was falling out of the sky. Falling…. Falling…. I watched with widened eyes as it collapsed in the grass. Well, that was a little familiar. Without hesitating, I opened the front door, steppied off the poor onto the plush grass, whilst subconsciously calculating my steps as I walked. When I reached the fallen object, my breathe froze in my lungs.

For printed clearly on the cover were the words, "DEATH NOTE."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY CHAPTER ONE. Cliffhanger, ne? You'll soon learn that I love them. I'm not going to nag you to review, but do if you want. It generally makes me write faster x3 <strong>

**Song of the chapter: Fireflies by Owl City.**

**~Adra**


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT: Updated ^^ I also added another reply to a review that I had gotten since I originally posted this chapter ^^**

**Welcome back my lovely readers! /cheesiness. Oh shoot me. Not actually, that'd kind of suck. ANYWAY, I updated! Obviously. This chapter is kind of abrupt but Ku is rather blunt anyway. And a little stupid. But lovable.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**No one you need to know: YAY FIRST REVIEWER. Even if you are anonomys. I totally messed the spelling of that up x-x Anyway, thanks for the compliment!**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the idea of the explanation - besides the fact that it confused even me. I'd like to think its original, so hopefully it is! And there will be couples, later on into the story. You just wont know who with until it happens :P**

**MaoIsSleepy: Uwa thank you for that *w* With calling herself E, that is basically a mockery of L in her own way. Also, her habits (while strangely similar to L and Near now that I thin about it) are things I legitimately do, and since she's based off on me... well, she gets strange habits too XD Thanks for defending my character by the way! VIRTUAL COOKIE~**

**Disclaimer: Too lazy. So, check the last chapter. Hmph.**

**ONWARD!**

I stood there in shock, my eye widened. A Death Note? No… no it wasn't possible. Most likely a joke, though how on earth they managed to drop it from the sky is beyond me. Shaking my head in slight amusement, I hesitated before picking the book up lightly in my hands.

The cover was smooth and cold to the touch. The pages were blank and if I hadn't known better, I would've thought they were made of parchment. It looks nearly identical to the note in the anime and manga. Someone must have put a lot of effort in this.

"I wonder who it belongs to…" I murmured curiously, lightly flipping the pages back. They even had the rules in the back – all of them. Even the hand-writing looked the same. Yes, a talented person must have created this.

Suddenly, I heard a cough behind me. Immediately, I spun around, slipping on the slightly damp grass and ending up on my butt. I winced before my eye snapped up to whoever had made the sound and merely blinked.

The figure was tall, at least seven feet, its skin a dark grey color. Its eyes were a vivid yellow with slits like a snake. Its mouth was large and filled with jagged, pointed teeth. It was scarily thin and had two leathery wings protruding from slits in its back, the same color as its skin. The creature's clothes consisted of a gothic-esque ensemble, and finally, it had snowy white hair.

I was looking at none other than a Shinigami.

"WAAAH!" I yelped, the sound nearly strangled in my throat as I quickly scooched backwards. I had lost it! I had finally cracked under all my stress and lost it, leaving with me unstable and hallucinating. It was the only possible explanation, because _Shinigami didn't exist_.

"Ohhoho, someone seems shocked to see me." The reaper chortled, sounding teasing, but not hostile. Its voice was actually rather nice – deep an slightly nasally; it reminded me of Deidara's voice from Naruto. I nodded stiffly, still rapping my head around the fact that I had gone insane. I knew I was never entirely sane, but not crazy. No, just different. But now I was obviously off my rocker.

"You're not crazy." The Shinigami said and I could swear it was smirking at me. Wait… did it – he, whichever, just read my mind?

"Oh, no, you're saying all of that out loud." It informed me, amusement lacing each and every word.

"That makes slightly more sense." I replied blankly, finally having regained use of my vocal chords. "And what exactly is going on?" I questioned, biting the nail of my thumb and staring at the creature intently. It was likely that it was still a hallucination, yet there was still a miniscule chance that this could actually be happening, and even then it was almost completely impossible. Still, it was best to further look into this.

The Shinigami seemed slightly taken aback by my sudden attitude change. Well, I wasn't always a bumbling idiot. Hopefully, I rarely was. If I wasn't, that'd suck.

"Well, it's rather complicated. To begin, I am Ku." He, Ku, began.

"Ku?" I questioned, my lips twitching. Ku nodded.

"Yes, Ku. "To start explaining, there are various… 'worlds,' I guess. There's this world, then also ones with chakra like the 'Naruto' world and the ones with a high crime rate, the 'Death Note' world. I couldn't tell you why your world knows about the others through stories – all of the worlds are as old as the others." Ku said with a shake of his head, his white hair flipping against his face. He didn't seem to care about that though.

"Go on." I prodded, still working on keeping my face expressionless until I figured out how the hell I was supposed to be reacting to this. I mean, honestly, what would an obsessive Death Note fan do when a Shinigami named Ku appeared out of nowhere? Either faint, scream, or glomp the Shinigami. I found each of those to be obnoxious, so I'm going to pretend I'm L and observe. For the time being that is.

"Yes, well, Shinigami are in charge of the deaths of every world, not just the 'Death Note' world. It's actually not called that, that world is called Sector 4, but that's not important. I generally kill humans in Sector 4 – most Shinigami actually have a certain Sector they do their job in. On a whim, I visited here, and figured out about the whole Death Note manga business, and decided I was going to screw everything up." The Shinigami stated, sounding smug at his "Brilliance."

"…Why?"

"Well, I was bored. So I went back to the Shinigami Realm and poked around the King's old scrolls, and figured out that if you give the King's note to a human, a bunch of weird stuff happens. So I stol- erm, borrowed the King's note, and decided I was going to give it to you and transport you into Sector 4 to bother Rem." Ku finished proudly. I could feel my eyebrow twitching.

"So, you suddenly decided to give me the Shinigami king's STOLEN Death Note, to annoy Rem for who knows what reason, and are now telling me you're going to TELEPORT me to a FICTIONAL WORLD." I clarified through clenched teeth.

"Yep!" The Shinigami said arms crossed and an essence of arrogance surrounding him. I facepalmed.

"You're an idiot." I deadpanned. A scowl was turned my way which I grinned at, before sobering up. "But honestly, why on earth did you choose me for this… randomness?" I swore this was like a plotless fanfiction. There's no good reason to suddenly teleport someone! It just didn't happen! And why could I see him if it wasn't his Death Note?

"Your smart." Ku answered without hesitation. I gave him a look which he didn't even seem to notice, momentarily forgetting my observation.

"Thank you?" My reply sounded as if it was a question, which in a way it was. The cliché-ness of the whole charade was overwhelming. Maybe I really _was_ crazy.

"Welcome! Now, LETS GO!" Ku yelled, sounding like… well, like Naruto when he wanted ramen. Yeesh, talk about an addiction.

…shut up. My arm was immediately grabbed by the freakishly excited reaper and I blanched.

"Wait, hold o–" I said in a slightly panicked voice. Apparently I was ignored, because seconds later everything went completely and utterly black.

* * *

><p><strong>AHAHHAHAHAHHAA. Yes, crazy laugh. I love Ku, is that wierd? He's like a freaking puppy. A shinigami puppy. Ohhoho. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Next time on ELLA, Ella finds herself in... the DEATH NOTE WORLD. Or technically Sector 4 ^w^ MWAHAHHAHAHAHA. <strong>

**Song of the chapter: Mockingbird by Eminem. Because I'm listening to it now.**

**~Adra**


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: This is one of the revised chapter - I updated how the King's Note differed to make it more reasoable ^w^**

**Welcome back my little reapers. Well, not really, but it sounded cooler then "My Lovlies." This chapter contains a pissed off Ella, a nervous Ku, and the Kira/L showdown. **

**There won't be a lot of speeches taken directly from the anime like in this chapter,but it was necesarry for a couple reasons. I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but thats okay! Imma still try to update everyday.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L WOULDN'T DIE.**

**Nooow, ONWARD KIND FELLOW!**

* * *

><p>When I began to wake up, it was to the muffled sound of the city. Cars were honking, there were sound of hundreds of people talking, and immediately I knew something was screwed up. Trust me, I live in Kentucky. No humongous cities there.<p>

I opened my eye and realized something else. My bandages were gone! I brought my hand to my left eye, the blind one, feeling the stitches that were keeping it shut. When they had stitched up my eyelid they had screwed up, leaving me unable to open my eye. I always covered it up – it was disturbing. So _where were my bandages?_

"Ohhoho, so you're awake!" A rough voice chuckled. I spun around, having the vaguest feeling of deja-vu as I fell off the bed (Bed?), and onto my butt.

"GAH!" I yelled, angrily meeting the snake-like eyes of my idiotic Shinigami. "Stupid reaper." I grumbled, rubbing my face as the events from earlier came back to me. Ku, the stolen Death Note, and being transported to Sector 4…Sec…tor…4…. I jumped up and ran to the window, and had to resist the rare urge to start cursing like mad.

I was looking out at Japan. Japan. JAPAN. I LIVED IN KENTUCKY, ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT CONTINET. THAT STUPID SHINIGAMI! I spun around and poked a threatening finger in his direction.

"Idiot! You can't just TELEPORT people without their consent!" I said, my voice in a monotone, though that took 69% of my effort to do. I wanted to find a baseball bat and knock him upside the head with it. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "You had your fun, now send me back."

Ku looked slightly sheepish, shrugging and giving me what I thought was a smile. "Well… I can't." He told me like it was no big deal. I froze and my dark brown eye narrowed.

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked in a deadly calm voice.

"See, you can only transport a human once. So, you can't go back."

I blinked at him. "When can I go back?" My voice was strained at this point. How could one person be so stupid?

"Never!" Ku said cheerfully, putting his hands together. There was almost an audible crack as my careful mask slipped. My eyebrow was twitching and my body was shaking.

"You…you….YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T COMPLETELY SCREW SOMEONES LIFE UP WITHOUT ASKING THERE PERMISSION. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS POSSIBLE TO BE THIS IDIOTIC, BUT YOU'VE PROVED ME WRONG!" I yelled, glaring at him with all of my anger. He looked wary, taking a couple steps back. Ha, a God of Death was scared of a thirteen year old girl that wasn't even as tall as his waist. Classic. Wait, no, don't get distracted!

"Er, um, well…" Ku stuttered nervously.

"I'm waiting." I spat venomously. I couldn't even begin to ponder the last time I was this angry – it'd have to be years ago. I mean, honestly, I was always calm and collected – unless I had sugar or coffee but that's besides the point.

"Um… well, your in Japan now! You can screw up the story line! Eh, heh…" Ku said, trailing off nervously. I calmed down slightly, a smirk crossing my face in satisfaction at how nervous I could make my idiotic Shinigami.

This was true though… if it were up to me, L would have lived. Honestly, my favorite characters always died. In Naruto, Itachi died, in Harry Potter Snape died, and in Death Note L died. At least Near didn't die, because if he had I would've chucked the manga book at the wall.

But now, I was in the same city as not only L, but Light too. Of course, it's not a stupid fanfiction where I can just waltz up to L by chance and suddenly become his best friend or even fall in love with him (I mean honestly, I'm thirteen. Just a smart thirteen year old. And really, I doubt he's into jailbait).

It would take a lot of effort, thought, and planning. He couldn't figure out who I was – who takes a thirteen year old girl seriously? – And it would involve much illegal activity. Of course, I could just kill Light, but that's not as fun. I paused; remembering something Ku had mentioned and glanced up at the Shinigami.

"What's special about the king's Death Note?" I questioned, biting down on my thumbnail and brought a single knee to my chest, leaving the other leg lying out in front of me. It was a position that comforted me, almost as much as being in a closet or under a bed. I had a habit of loving small confined spaces I could easily get out of.

Ku seemed surprised by my question, but answered anyway. "Well, it's not really that special, besides being able to transport the owner to a differen sector. Oh, and you can't kill anyone with it. Only humans from Sector 4 can kill other humans from Sector 4 with the Death Note, and so on. Um… oh right, you can still make other people immune to other Death Notes–"

I perked up at this, having sulked ever so slightly upon hearing I couldn't use my Death Note. I could just write L's name down! L Lawliet. Simple! But Ku wasn't finished.

"—for half of your remaining life span." I sighed; I didn't want to die early, even though the idea was tempting. Well, I knew everything that would happen, so it shouldn't be hard to make sure L lives. There was a very large chance of success.

"Anything else?" I asked, sighing. Well, I wouldn't be killed by Misa or Light, but still, it wouldn't be prudent to let them know my name. I should assume an alias. Wait…

"Hey, how am I even going to live? I have no money for food, I'm way too young to get a job, I'm technically here illegally, and I have no legal guardian for all of this!" I informed him whilst facepalming.

"OH! Yeah, I covered that! Kind of. I managed to get you ¥154,028,000." He said cheerfully and my jaw dropped. That much yen converted to two million dollars. TWO MILLION. WHERE THE HELL DOES A SHINIGAMI GET TWO MILLION DOLLARS?

"Where did you get two million dollars?" I cried out, wide-eyed.

"Erm… you don't need to know that. And you can just stay in hotels! Like this one!" The Shinigami said quickly. I stopped to look around the room we were in for the first time. It was obviously a hotel room, but a spacious one. I was sitting against a queen-sized bed with a light green, floral comforter and pillows with dark-green pillow cases. The carpet was a dark brown, and the walls matched the bed. There were various pictures around me, and a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. There were two doors, one to what I assumed was a bathroom, and the other to the rest of the suite. I stood up, moving my thumb from my mouth to my side, before venturing out into the hall.

I walked down the hall into a wide open area. There was a living room to the left, a door leading to probably another bathroom, and a wide, pristine kitchen space to my right. Holy crap. I had never been in a place this amazing. It was definitely one of the richer hotels, very high class, and it was so _awesome_! I resisted the urge to start giggling. Focus Ella, focus. I had no clue what day it was, so the first thing to do was figure out where in the story line I am.

I flopped down on the soft green couch, reaching for the remote before freezing at the site of my reflection in the TV. I… was an anime person. Like, literally, an anime person; a Death Note style anime person. Oh dear god, this was weird. My hair was still straight with my spiky bangs caressing my face, and the rest of the hair reaching the small of my back, but it no longer looked 3D. My hair was still a dark grey, my eye still a dark brown. Even my clothes were anime-y! I was still wearing my usual outfit; a dark red plaid skirt with black tights underneath along with a black shirt with sleeves that went well over my hands, with a braided bracelet on my left wrist.

"This is so freaky." I muttered, tugging on my hair and marveling at how it still felt real as I brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin upon them. Shaking my head at the notion that my world had completely changed in a few hours due to the idiotic Shinigami, I grabbed the remote and pressed the power button, noting the words on the remote were, in fact, in Japanese. Thank you Rosetta Stone.

It just seemed to be some random news program, and I was about the change the channel when the screen turned blue. The words, "Notice: The scheduled program will be interrupted for a special broadcast." Were on the screen in Japanese. I bit my lip on a smile at my freakishly good timing.

This was one of my favorite scenes in the anime – L humiliates Kira on live TV. The egotistical narcissist deserved it.

The screen switched to show an older Japanese man with a stack of papers in his hand that he was reading off. "Apologies for the interruption," he began. "We now bring you a live, worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol. It looks like there ready to begin." As the man finished, it switched the image of a black-haired man sitting at a desk. A plate with the name Lind L. Tailor was sitting in front of him. I listened with rapt attention to Lind's speech, though I had heard it dozens of times and could recite it in my sleep. It was different seeing it in real(ish) life, on your own TV.

I smirked when L's insignia found itself on the screen. His voice sounded breathy and… nervous. Yes, I could detect the nervousness.

"I-I had to test it just in case, yet I never thought it would actually happen."

"I did." I commented with a grin. I felt almost giddy – then felt a pang as I remembered why I hadn't felt happy in so long. Mom, Dad…

"Kira… it seems you can kill someone without being there in person. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't just witnessed it." L said, sounding mildly shocked still. I guess it was rather difficult to believe – but I just found myself in an anime, so not much is that surprising at this point in time.

"Listen to me Kira. If you did, indeed, kill Lind L. Tailor, the man that you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he was an inmate whose execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

"No, you look like a panda." I whispered. It was true though, he was exceptionally panda-like. If he only ate bamboo instead of sweets… though he wouldn't be L then, now would he?

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information on these types of criminals. But I assure you, L _is_ real. I _do_ exist. Now, try to kill me." L said in an almost taunting manner.

Hehe, stupid Kira set himself up for that one. I twirled my hair around my finger in a slightly Near-like fashion, my mind thinking quickly about possible ways to help or contact L. It would involve a laptop… an untraceable one… I kept thinking as L provoked Light.

"Well Kira, it seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint, so let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Though this was said to be a worldwide broadcast, were only broadcasting to the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I found out where you are."

Found out…where… I shot up off the couch, a wide grin on my face. I knew exactly what I was going to do. As L finished his speech, I spoke the final words of my mental monologue aloud.

"If you think L is bad, wait until you meet E." I said with a smirk, not bothering to shut off the TV as I made my way to the door to exit the hotel.

The smaller part of me couldn't help but wonder if my parents would be proud of my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>OHHOHO. This is the longest chapter yet, four pages long, and the first Death Note taste. She's not going to be a Mary-Sue (though she is a liiiiittle arrogant ^^;), which is why I did the whole half the life-span thing to save someone, and her being immune to other Death Notes was kind of necesarry so she wouldn't die x-x Well, she could've survived, but this way is more logical ^w^<strong>

**Song of the chapter: Good Life - One Republic (Its stuck in my head D:)**

**~Adra**


	4. Chapter 4

**EDIT: Updaaaated ^w^ I added some more detail to this chapter and more realistic ways of Ella getting involved with everything ^w^**

**WELCOME LITTLE REAPERS. /dies. Just kidding, but thats your new name :3 I GOT THREE WHOLE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER 8D AHAHHAHHA. THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF BORING... But important :3 I love Ku. And his strange obsession. Kukuku~**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Mclennarrson-1964: Ohhoho. Thanks, Ella loves you too 8D And that'd be... scary. ITS BE HORDS OF FANGIRLS RIPPING EACHOTHERS THROATS OUT... Poor traumatised characters D: Hehe.**

**Chaos 'shade' Shadow: AHH THANK YOU FOR THAT. I didn't even think of that! Stupid me, smart you. Oh well, I included it into the chapter! So, THANK YOU FOR THAT IMPORTANT PIECE OF INFORMATION MY FRIEND.**

**blondiesurferchick: I SHOULD BE CREEPER OUT... BUT I'VE UPDATED AND I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM REVIEWER 3**

**Now, ONWARDDD. ITH. HAHA.**

* * *

><p>"Why do you need all of those computers?" Ku asked in a nosy manner, flying behind me as I walked down the street carrying two large boxes in my hands. The boxes consisted of the best, most expensive laptops I could find in some high quality Japanese electronics store. Hidden in my duffle bag I had bought at the Japanese equivalent of Claire's was a few notebooks, a camera, some small spy cameras people placed in their houses to look out for robbers, and a few books on video editing and computer skills and stuff. I'd even managed to get a book on hacking! I could've sworn that was illegal….<p>

This was my second trip – I had gone to various stores already to get clothes. I mainly got plaid skirts and long sleeved shirts in various colors, a couple pairs of skinny jeans and Graphic Tees, and few pairs of shoes. The shoes consisted of a pair of fuzzy boots for when it was cold out, a pair of Converse, and finally a pair of combat boots. I loved combat boots – they were so much fun to kick people with. Along with the clothes, I had gotten more bandages and an eye-patch which I swore I would NEVER wear. Lastly, I got a thing of pencils and hair ties though I rarely put my hair up.

After dropping the clothes off at the house earlier, I had doubled back to the shopping district to get the rest of my supplies. I made sure to pay in all cash and offer fake names as to not be traced on the off chance that I was suspected. I had even come up with an alias while I shopped! Tatsumaki Arisu – it sounded pretty to be and easy to remember. Tatsumaki meant hurricane or tornado, Arisu was the Japanese form of Alice. A Japanese name would be less obvious then my American name and I'd have to practice on my Japanese accent.

I had learned Japanese last year throughout subbed anime and a pirated copy of Rosetta Stone. This left me being able to read and speak most of the language, even if I was overly formal and occasionally screwed up.

"You'll see." I said simply, struggling to see where I was going. I had already walked into two different light poles – though whether that was because of the sudden anime quality the world had taken of the fact that I could only see through one eye I didn't know. I was still having difficulties with depth perception in my NORMAL world, let alone this one.

"Well, I'm bored! We should buy some tomatos!" Ku grumbled. I raised an eyebrow in the white-haired Shinigami's direction.

"So it's true that all Shinigami have at least one thing there addicted to?" I questioned, barely managing not to smile. Ku didn't seem to notice though.

"Yeah! Tomatos are awesome!" The reaper said excitedly, flying beside me with the use of his spindly light brown wings.

"I should start calling you Sasuke." I murmured, smirking at my own joke. Ku, obviously not getting the reference, just gave me a weird look. I sighed and shook my hair out of my face.

"Fine, I'll get you some damn tomatos." My voice was exasperated – and I was too. I still needed to go back to the hotel and set all the equipment up – not to mention read through the books to see what else I'd need, then brush up on my lacking hacking (hehe rhyme) skills. I probably knew enough about hacking from my friend April that I had met at summer camp last year to hack into the Japanese Police Force's mainframe if I wanted to, but I'd need to work a lot harder to hack into L's computer. Actually, I'd need to start tracking his IP address when I got home too… sigh. I was going to get greyer hair by the time I did this. And if possible, I'd much rather just put one of the camera's in L's hotel room instead of hacking his laptop.

He was L - if a thirteen year old girl could hack his computer, I'd be a little concerned.

After a quick stop at Takashi's, the local supermarket, for Ku's tomatoos, I began my trek back to the hotel that was currently my home. Ku was still loudly reciting the many reasons he was in love with the fruit… vegetable? I should google that later.

I had turned back to snap at him to shut up when I ran into something solid – and not a pole. My boxes clattered to the ground and I fell over, crying out as my ankle twisted a way it definitely shouldn't. I looked up at blinked a few times before mentally freaking out. Because in front of me stood Kira.

"Oh, sorry! Are you all right?" Light Yagami said politely, and I quickly got an idea. I sneakily pinched myself, my eyes watering in pain.

"M-my ankle! I think it might be sprained…" I whimpered, and when Light crouched down I smirked inwardly. Hit, line, and sinker.

"Here, where do you live? I can help get you home." He said, looking at me, particularly at the bandage covering my eye. Crap, I couldn't tell him about the hotel if I was going to be E. Invent something, Ella! Quickly!

"W-well, I just moved here, and I got lost… I can't remember the address and my mom is at a conference in Osaka." I said, making sure to sound worried. I knew, as Kira, Light Yagami had a hero complex. There's no way he would leave me here – I at least knew that much about his personality. And Ryuk was probably behind him right now, if he slight frown to Light's lips said anything.

Something about myself – I had always been rather talented at reading people's expression and body language. The more I knew about the person the better. Seeing as how I had obsessively read about the boy in front of me he was like an open book: completely obvious, and easy to manipulate if I played my cards right.

"Oh… well I can't just leave you here. I'll take you home, my father is on the police force, and he can help you out."

Yay, a plan going right! Wait… if he took me home… I could touch his Death Note and see Ryuk. Maybe even steal a page for blackmail. And I could probably put place one of the spy cameras I had bought on Yagami-san and listen from my hotel room on the monitors. Maybe I could stash something in his pocket and hope that L could find it... hm. I needed to plot more.

I watch _way_ too many crime shows. Anyway, I looked up at him with a hopeful eye. "Really? Oh thank you! I'm Tatsumaki Arisu! What's your name?" I jabbered as he helped me up. I made sure to lean against him, playing up the helpless little girl thing, though I really couldn't put weight on the ankle. Upon observing my ankle, I came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken, but badly sprained. Greaaaat. Oh, wait, if Ryuk was there he could see my name… and would probably be laughing. I could use this.

"Did you hear that laughing?" I asked Light, looking at him with an innocently wide eye, barely being able to hold back as I felt him stiffen and look behind himself nervously for a second.

"I didn't hear anything – it was probably your imagination Arisu-san. I'm Yagami Light, by the way." He said, his voice no longer carefully controlled as it had been before.

I giggled at him, smiling with my eye closed. "Thank you Light-kun." The mass-murderer sent me a small polite smile before he began helping me walk back the opposite way I had been heading, holding my laptop in one hand. The tomatos lay forgotten on the road.

"Sorry Ku." I whispered to the pouting Shinigami, softly enough for Light not to hear.

"You owe me." He grumbled, flying behind me, but I had the strangest feeling he was smiling.

Time to start Phase 1 of plan Become Close to Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I reaaaaally hate this chapter. Like, a lot. But it's important x_x QUESTION: DO YOU THINK TOMATOS ARE A FRUIT OR VEGTABLE? If you give me the right answer you get a virtual cookie! :3<strong>

**Song of the chapter: Unforgettable - Tiffany Alvord. Look it up on youtube, its sooo pretty!**

**~Adra**


	5. Chapter 5

**EDIT: This chapter has been updated ^^ There was admittedly few changes to make to this one though, honestly XD**

**HELLO MY LITTLE REAPERS. /dies. I procrastinated sooo much writing this o.e THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF LIKE TWO PARTS... Which is why the beginning won't make sense quite yet. PROPS TO GUESSING RIGHT THOUGH. AND DUUUUDE I GOT SO MANY FREAKING REVIEWS! FIVE HOLE REVIEWS. ON ONE CHAPTER. 3 I LOVE YOU GUYSSS.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**blondiesurferchick: Yay you reviewed again! I love that part too XD AND THANK YOU, I SHALL KEEP WRITING :3**

**Mangafreak666: D'aww thank you! And thanks for reviewing 3 And I now know that they are fruits! Thanks for answering the questionn! HERES YOUR COOKIE! *Gives cookie***

**TheFlishFish: Maaaaaybe 8D**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Its fine x3 And thats a good idea :3 I have a whole little idea planned for when she stalks- erm, observes L and Light. Ohhoho~ And thank you! I just hate how everyone makes out Light to be a crazy psychopath, when he's not that way until later. He wasn't too bad until he *spoiler* killed L in my opinion, just a bit stuck up. So there isn't going to be *much* Light-bashing. If it is, it's because Ella hates him 8D**

**Chaos 'shade' Shadow: Thanks for the input :3 AND THE HACKING FACT. I SHALL USE-ITH THIS. I love how you keep giving me facts to improve the story 3 OH HERES YOUR COOKIE! *gives cookie* MWAHHAHAH.**

**Disclaimer: I DUN OWN THIS. IF I DID L WOULD HAVE A PUPPY. He needs one, I mean seriously. HOW CUTE WOULD THAT BE. He should get a panda pooch! They'd be twins! Ohwait I'm rambling... ehheh ^^;**

**Now, ONWARDITH!**

* * *

><p>"AWWW KAWAIII!"<p>

"SAYUUUUUUUU-CHANNNNN IM GOING TO KILL YOUUUUUU!"

"AHHHHH! RISU-CHAN I'M SORRY!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWAT!"

"…Erm."

Let me explain. It all started when I arrived at the Yagami household earlier this evening.

_Three hours earlier_

Still leaning heavily against the tall brunette, I looked at the door as he raised a hand to the knob. I was both nervous and excited. Nervous for obvious reasons – if I screwed my plan up I was dead. D-E-A-D. Excited because, well, how many people ACTUALLY got to see Kira's household aside from the small parts in the anime and manga? Exactly - none.

Light was obviously not nervous in any way because he opened the door without hesitation, stepping inside and gently pulling me in with him and slipping off his shoes. I looked around in awe – it looked exactly like it had in the anime, yet a little bit different then it had in the manga. The walls were a light beige color, the floor made of a darker hard wood. There where pictures of the family on the walls, and I almost burst out laughing.

Kira's baby pictures – go figure they'd be the most interesting thing I've seen so far. I vaguely heard Ku's appreciative noises from behind me and knew I was going to flick him later when I went home – funny how I hadn't been here for two days yet I already referred to it as home. Curious….

"Tadaima!" Light called, and I knew it meant I'm home. It was a Japanese tradition. Due to this fact, I wasn't surprised when Yagami Sachiko responded.

"Okaeri!" She called in a voice that made my throat tighten slightly at the motherly tone. I missed hearing my own mother welcoming me home… but now wasn't the time to reminisce. The woman walked in wearing a lilac sweats and a pair of slacks. She had a black bob and her eyes were a little darker then Light's. She smiled at her son before giving me a questioning look. "And who is this?"

"This is Tatsumaki Arisu-san Kaa-san. I bumped into her on my way home; she twisted her ankle and she was already lost to begin with so I thought it would be better to bring her here." The brunette said with a small smile – not nearly as cute as L's panda-grin, but pretty darn close. I hadn't begun hating Light until he killed L. Since then he became a lunatic – not at all sweet like non-Kira Light.

"Oh, you poor thing! I'm Lights mother, here, let's go wrap that ankle up! Come on Light bring her into the living room!" Sachiko-san fretted, and I limped into the living room, leaning against the teen beside me even more as my ankle began throbbing painfully. I was led into the next room down the hall which contained a TV, loveseat, and couch; the living room, which was connected to the kitchen too. I was nearly pushed onto the couch.

Light's little sister, Sayu, who I thought to be my age at this point in the story, was sitting on the floor in front of the TV looking at some drama show. She turned her head curiously as I sat down. I noticed she was wearing a jean skirt with black tights, and a black t-shirt that had Hideki Ryuuga's face on it. How stereo-typical.

"Kaa-san? Who's that?" She asked, tilting her head as Sachiko-san grabbed a first aid kit from a kitchen cabinet.

"Don't talk about her like she's not right there." The older woman reprimanded lightly, causing the fangirl to adapt a sheepish expression.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sayu, who are you?" She amended with a grin. I felt oddly compelled to smile back – her character was rarely in the series so I didn't know much about her.

"I'm Tatsumaki Arisu… it's nice to meet you." I said, making sure to look shy and helpless. It wasn't really important for Sayu, but I needed Light to underestimate. Maybe even – ugh – pretend to have a crush on him. I swear if it comes to that I'm going to make his life a hell – as E of course. Oh look at me, living in a freaking fanfiction. Jeesh, I'm going to wake up one of these days in a hospital bed to be told that I've spent six years in a freaking coma and dreamed all of this up.

"Oh, hi! What happened to your ankle?" The dark haired girl asked, walking over and plopping on the couch next to me, sitting cross-legged.

"She bumped into me and twisted it when she fell." Light informed her and I jumped slightly – how he'd gotten behind me so quietly I would never know. I noted that he had set my laptops (all five of them) on the table. I still had my bag with me though.

"Hah! You fail!" Sayu giggled, playfully poking me. I narrowed my eye, poking her back. This induced a mini poking-war as Sachiko-san wrapped my ankle up and forced me to rest it on a leveled surface.

"Well Arisu-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" Sachiko-san asked and I smiled up at her, a real smile this time. It was surprising how… _normal_ it felt to act around them. I mean, they were _anime characters_ for god's sake! They weren't supposed to EXIST. Maybe it was because Sayu and Sachiko were minor characters, so it wasn't as big a deal. I could almost convince myself that I was just visiting a friend… but I couldn't allow for such delusions, not if I was going to save L.

"That would be nice." I said quietly, still occasionally poking Sayu in the side, causing her to giggle and poke me back, starting the war again.

"Okay, I'll go finish up the food while you two stay in here. Light, are you going to go up and study?" Sachiko-san asked with a warm smile, patting me once on the head before turning to her son.

"Yes, the To-Oh entrance exams are soon, so I need to study as much as possible." Light said with a small polite smile, kissing his mother's cheek once before turning around and walking up the stairs. My eyes followed him as he walked by. I needed to get a piece of the notebook… but how dang it!

As soon as Sachiko-san walked back to the stove, Sayu started interrogating me. "Risu-chan! Do you like my brother?" I raised an eyebrow at the Risu-chan – we were friends? Before I blanched. NOOOOOOOO.

"Noo! I, just- erm…" I stumbled nervously over my words. DANG IT ALL. I couldn't lose my composure like this! But I wasn't expecting that in any way shape or form. Damn her for being random!

"Haha, we should set you two up! You'd make such a cute couple!" Sayu cooed, laughing gleefully at my pale face.

"Don't you dare!" I yelped, clapping a hand over her mouth without thinking. She licked my hand and I cringed back. "Eww!"

"Risu-chan loves Liiiiiight!" Sayu said loudly in a sing-song voice. I shook my head fast enough to make myself dizzy. Ku was cracking up at this point, sitting on the ceiling. I quickly sent him a deadly glare and he immediately stopped. Good to know _someone_ reacted to me the right way.

"Shut up!" I whispered furiously, covering my face with my hands, though I was smiling a bit, knowing the girl was teasing. She was surprisingly not-whiny. It shocked me.

"Dinner's ready!" Sachiko-san called. I pouted, moving my hands. Sayu stood up and offered me a hand to help me up which I grudgingly took. I had to limp over to the table and was immediately skeptical at what was on the table.

Now me, I'm one of the pickiest eaters alive. My diet consisted of macaroni, instant ramen, popsicles, and pop. Yes, it's called pop, not soda, and I stand by that. How I'm not either a twig or humongous is beyond me – my diet sucks.

Yet, in front of me stood a full Japanese meal, consisting of a bowl of rice, glasses of what I assumed to be milk, and Sukiyaki. Sukiyaki is a dish containing thinly sliced meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu, and some type of noodles I can't remember the name of. One "fun" fact I could remember about the food was that the pieces were dipped in egg before cooked. It terrified me – I ate NOTHING in that. I was going to DIE.

I sent one terrified look at the dish and swallowed. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER INVOLVED MUCH RESEARCH. And now, besides having a song of the chapter, I've decided to always have a question - its fun :3<strong>

**Question of the chapter: What do you think the beginning of the chapter was about? Answer right and get a virtual panda-puppy!**

**Song of the chapter: Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry. This is really just one of the many songs pandora playing while I wrote this ^^;**

**~Adra**


	6. Chapter 6

**EDIT: Yet another chapter fixed! I adjusted the description of Ella's eye, among other things x3**

**Hello my little reapers~ /begs on her knees. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! IM SO ASHAMED. BUT FF WASNT HAPPY WITH ME... D: I got four reviews last time! Which make-ith me happy. I'm going to upload another chapter later on today ^^  
><strong>**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**god of all: Thank youu! Hope you enjoy this update~**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Lol, I'd probably be Sayu too 8D And thank you! That means a lot! THats actually a really good idea... might use that XD**

**Mangafreak666: YOU TWAS RIGHT! 8D But you'll have to read to figure out which scenario you guessed :P Mwahaha I tis evil. **

**Authority is not my complex: HERE YOU AREEE! 8D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, though I do own a notebook that I taped the words on filled with my personal hitlist 3 You didn't see anythinggggg *_***

**Now, ONWARD MY LITTLE REAPERS!**

I stared daggers at the plate in front of me. Come on Ella, woman up, you can do this. Think of it as… as training; undercover training. If I was to convince people I was an average Japanese girl that had just moved into the area, I would have to eat… this stuff.

But I really didn't want to. My torn emotions were uncharacteristly clear upon my face as I stared down at the meal in front of me. Just… just start picking at it. I grabbed the chopsticks which were hell to use, and started eating the rice. It needed sugar on it badly.

The other Yagami family members had already begun eating like regular and I wanted to sigh as I raised another clump of rice into my mouth. I just wanted the dinner to be over.

I continued picking at the food for the next ten minutes, feeling ridiculously sick by the end of it. Worst meal EVER. Still, I smiled and set down the chopsticks. Sachiko-san sent me a reproving glance as she began taking the plates to the sink.

"Are you sure that's all you want?" The older woman asked hesitantly and I sent a small smiled, tugging on my bangs unconsciously. It seems my… 'ticks' still existed in the Death Note world.

"Yes, thank you for the meal." I said, faking gratefulness. Sayu rolled her eyes at me.

"Kaa-san, me and Risu-chan are going to go up to my room!" The excitable girl called, already tugging me up the stairs. I was amazed that she already adopted a pet name for me – I didn't understand it. I was awful with people my age – if I acted like myself, she'd probably hate me. That's… a really depressing though actually. I glanced behind me to find that Ku had disappeared for a while. I briefly wondered if he had gone to talk to Ryuk, but being pushing into a room with yellow walls brought me back to the present.

I stumbled on my ankle a bit, managing to catch myself before I fell. Sayu's room was… cute. Her walls were bright yellow with little bumblebee stickers on them. She had a dresser made of light colored wood with a mirror hung up behind it. Her bed was against the left wall, under a window with soft pink curtains. She had a desk to the other side that matched the dresser, and it had a couple picture frames on it along with a white desktop computer. On the open wall she had covered it with posters of anime shows, reality shows, pop idols, and pictures of what I assumed to be her friends and family.

Sayu bounded in, jumping onto her bed. I limped over, collapsing next to her. "Your rooms cute." I commented, tugging my bandages over my visible eye. I was beginning to get a headache, probably from still not being used to the use of only one eye. It screwed my vision up, which was annoying to say the least.

"Thanks. Hey, Risu-chan, can I ask you a question?" Sayu wondered and I felt the bed shifting slightly. I assumed she had sat up – there was a rather high chance of this.

"You just did." I pointed out with a smirk. She smacked my arm which I huffed at but didn't retaliate.

"Oh shut up. You know what I meant."

"Well, yeah, ask away."

"Why do you wear the bandage thing?" Sayu asked and I froze. Crap, my parents were dead, but Arisu's mom was alive. Make something up, come on!

"W-well… my dad died last year, in a car crash." I began, not having to make my voice go quieter. It did that on its own. "In the crash, he died on impact, and I made it out with only one blind eye. They screwed up fixing the tear in my eyelid though, and ended up stitching it up. It's actually really ugly." My voice took on an apathetic tone. I had the habit of distancing myself from the situation unless I'm alone.

If there was one think I hated, it was someone who cried at everything. Whenever I read books, if the heroine suddenly started breaking down every five seconds I chucked the book across the room. I HATED that. I could count on one hand how many people had seen me cry – only one of them still alive at this point. How morbid.

"Can… can I see?" Sayu asked, sounding nervous but curious at the same time. Well, I had been expecting that. I guess there wasn't any harm in showing her… I tugged the fabric down around my neck and scowled when Sayu gasped.

I glanced to the side, catching my reflection in the mirror. I hated, _hated_ my eye. Wide stitches came down from right below my eyebrow to below my eye, making it look like a grotesque version of a wink. I still had a wide, white scar right below my eye to my chin in addition. It had still been pink and not completely healed upon leaving my sector, but somehow coming to the Death Note world had turned it into a scar. I know it sounds vain, and I really never cared about what people thought about me, but I was the type to hide in the shadows, observe everything from a distance. I learned more that way.

I couldn't do that anymore. I started wearing the bandage after my first experience shopping after the accident. People would stop and stare and I despised it. I wasn't a science experiment or a criminal – they had no right to judge me. I could see it; I knew that's what they were doing.

"I'm sorry." Sayu said. We spent a moment in silence before Sayu bounded up again. "So, I say we set you up with Light!"

"Wait, what?" I sputtered. "I don't like him!"

"I HAVE A PLAN! LET'S GO!" The hyper girl said, blatantly ignoring me as she grabbed my arm and a notebook off her desk.

"Let me goo!" I protested, wriggling madly as I quickly limped with her. She walked across the hall, knocking on the door before walking in.

"Aniki? Can you help us with homework?" Sayu asked. I noticed Ku hanging in the edge of the room, laughing at something, I could only assume it was Ryuk. Light was staring at us – no, me, and I realized why. Tugging the bandages hurriedly over my eye, I did the opposite of what I wanted to, and looked at my feet.

Oh what I wouldn't give to kick him in the soft spot just this one time. Just _once._

"Oh, sure! I didn't know Arisu-san went to your school." Light said lightly. Hehe, unintentional pun, yet still fun. Oh I would have so much fun with his name.

"Oh, erm… I don't know if she does. Risu-chan, where do you go to school?" Sayu asked sheepishly, earning a bemused look from her older brother.

Oh, well, I'm a child prodigy that graduated school at the age of thirteen and am already being offered scholarships from Harvard and Yale… oh wait; I'm a simple-minded Japanese girl. Damn.

"Well, my and my mom just moved here, so I haven't been enrolled anywhere yet." I said, looking up shyly. Oh how I hated acting like this… but it was worth it. I was going to save L, Mello, Matt, and the task force. I would make sure of that.

"YOU SHOULD COME TO MY SCHOOL!" Sayu cheered, jumping up and down rapidly. Light shook his head at her, but I noticed a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Inside voices Imouto." He reprimanded lightly (Hehe), and Sayu pouted before smiling mischievously. Oh hell no, that wasn't good.

"Don't you dare-" I began before I was forcefully pushed into Light's arms. He caught me bridal-style and I blushed angrily as Sayu squealed.

"AWW KAWAII!" Say cooed. My eyes flashed dangerously as I wriggled out of Light's arms, killer intent leaking out of me.

"Sayu-chan… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I said, chasing after her as she made a dash for the stairs. I ignored the pain in my ankle as I raced after her. That little…little… I DIDN'T LIKE THAT INSANE MASS MURDERER!

"GAH! I'M SORRY RISU-CHAN!" She yelled over her shoulder. Sachiko-san looked at us as we ran around the living room.

"What on earth–" She mused, and eyebrow raised. Me and Sayu circled the sofa and my eyes flashed dangerously as she attempted to escape up the stairs again.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWAT!" I yelled, chasing her again. She had run into Light's room again and was currently cowering behind the room's owner.

"...Erm." The brunette said, looking awkward.

_And I used to think my life was boring._

* * *

><p><strong>Props to whoever guessed right XD Please excuse the mild Light bashing. Ella reaaaaally hates him... x-x. But this may change later ^^ I don't know yet. Ohhoho.<strong>

**Question of the chapter: Pro-Kira or Anti-Kira? Why?**

**Song of the chapter: Chemicals React - Aly and Aj**

**~Adra**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT: MAJOR EDIT! If you new to the story, ignore this XD I edited out the whole hacking business, because honestly that was reaaaaally unlikely ^^; Also another review twas added 8D**

**Welcome my little reapers! /crys. I HATE THIS CHAPTER... ITS SO TINY. But I loved researching all the characters on Death Note wikipedia XD I have a bad headache now, so I wasn't really focused while writing this o.e. NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER... WITH L. AND WATARI. AND THE TASK FORCE.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**DivineKira: It's great to see someone on the other side ^w^ Almost everyon is Pro-L (including me), but I still love seeing other opinions x3**

**WestAnimeBrigade: Thank youuuu! YOUR SUCH A NICE PERSON! I really hate how most "Fangirl gets teleported to death note" stories are completely canon up until the last part. It irks me. So i'm going to screw with most of the plot XD Thanks for answering the question! I agree :3**

**FallenBleedingAngel: Lol Sayu trying to set up her friend with her brother XD How cliche . Mwahahah 8D**

**god of all: Thank you :3 Heres your update~**

**torixx3: YOUR A DINOSAUR? THATS EPIC! *_* /spaz. Thanks, and I agree! Your such a nice dinosaur :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, NO WAMMY'S BOYS WOULD DIE D:**

**Now, ONWARD MY KIND CHILDREN!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in my bed at the hotel. The covers were scattered around me and the room was ridiculously warm – I must have forgotten to shut the vent. I rubbed my eye, looking out the window where it was still pitch black out. I was positive that it was about 5:30am.<p>

I slid off the bed, stretching once and not bothering to grab my bandage before padding out down the hallway and into the kitchen.

Last night Light had walked me most of the way home (asked to by Sachiko-san of course), and they had let me borrow a pair of crutches they had in there basement. Apparently Sayu-chan had a habit of breaking her ankle, foot, and thigh. Translation – she was ridiculously clumsy.

While my expedition to the Yagami house had been oddly fun, I ended up getting some work done too at the same time. Yagami-san had come home from work about twenty minutes before I had left, and while introducing myself I had stuck a bug on the inside of his jacket's sleeve. I wouldn't know if it had worked until later on tonight when the Task Force should be meeting, but my fingers were crossed. Well, metaphorically of course.

"Ku?" I called before yawning and flopping onto the green couch. Insomnia sucked. I hadn't fallen asleep until about one in the morning last night, yet here I was; awake only a few hours later. Stupid planning.

"You didn't sleep long." The white-haired reaper said and I jumped before looking up to see him playing a gameboy on the ceiling. What was his obsession with ceilings? Actually… where did he get a gameboy? I'm positive I didn't buy one. You know, I don't want to know.

"Duh." I deadpanned grumpily – I hated mornings. He just rolled his eyes at me and returned to his game. Was he playing Pokémon? I wonder if it's Black or White version. Wait, focus Ella. You need a game plan, go check last nights notes.

You see, whenever I felt overwhelmed I made lists. It was actually really helpful. I reached blindly behind me until I grabbed my notebook and setting it on my lap to look over it. It was a simple notebook – plain purple cover, lines pages with doodles in the margins. I bit down on my thumbnail as I started reading.

**ITEMS NEEDED TO SAVE L, M&M, N, AND TF**

_Five high-speed, untraceable laptops_

_Two untraceable cellphones – one for business, one for personal/undercover use_

_Fake ID and fake papers_

_Camera for evidence and personal use_

_Notebooks for note taking _

_Wigs and Special FX makeup for undercover work_

_Spy cameras and other equipment_

I nodded at my list – I had bought all of that yesterday before my trip to the Yagami household. I went on to the next one.

**CHARACTER INFORMATION FOR FUTURE REFRENCE:**

_L Lawliet: Birthday is October 31st. Loves sweets. 5'8" tall. Weighs app 110lbs. Insomniac. Aliases: Ryuzaki Rue, Ryuuga Hideki, Elrado Coil, Denueve. _

_Light Yagami: Birthday is February 28th. National Tennis Champion. 5'8" tall. Weighs app 119lbs. Egomaniac, God-complex. Aliases: Kira, Asahi Raito. _

_Nate River: Birthday is August 24th. Blood type B. 5'0" tall. Weighs app 88lbs. Loves toys, Albino. Aliases: L, N, Near. _

_Mihael Keehl: Birthday December 13th. Blood type A. 5'7" tall. Weighs app 115 lbs. Loves chocolate, inferiority complex. Aliases: M, Mello. _

_Mail Jeevas: Birthday is December 1st. Blood type O. 5'5" tall. Weighs app 115lbs. Loves video games, __smokes, Left-handed. Aliases: Matt. _

"How do you remember that?" Ku asked, interrupting my reading and making me yelp and tumble off the couch. As the Shinigami roaredith laughter I glared.

"KU YOU IDIOT, DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled, huffing as I climbed back on the couch, ruffled. My dark-grey hair was almost curly from sleeping on it so I took a hair tie off the end table beside me, tying my waist-length locks in a high ponytail. I stretched once more before resuming my reading as Ku sat next to me.

"Bossy." He grumbled, looking over my shoulder.

**LIST OF THINGS TO COMPLETE:**

_Get supplies _

_Set up computer software_

_Learn to hack_

_Track L's IP Address_

_Hack into L's computer - (NOTE: This is impossible)_

_Set up spy cameras in L's hotel rooms_

_Somehow get involved in the investigation_

_Stop the constant harping on Matsuda_

_Save Ukita_

_Save Naomi_

_Enter a middle school (Sayu's?)_

_Get a piece of Light's Death Note_

_Save L_

_Save Mello and Matt_

_Make sure Sayu isn't kidnapped_

_Kick Light and make him see sense_

_Try to make sure NO ONE dies_

_Give Ryuk an apple_

I smirked at my list. I had figured out how to track IP addresses from reading the hacking book I bought. You'd think it'd be hard to do… but I learned the hard way that hacking into L's computer was borderline impossible. It had to have been set up by Matt himself. Compared to L's security system, the Police's Mainframe was almost_ too_ easy.

"Okay, we'll check up on the spy cams and see if Yagami-san wore the jacket to go meet the Kira Task Force after breakfast." I announced, throwing the notebook down and heading over to the kitchen portion of the hotel room. I went for one of the recently stocked cabinets, grabbing a package of chicken-flavored instant ramen, opening the packet as I set some water to boil.

I hummed as I worked, a habit picked up from my mom. Mom… I sighed, tugging on my bangs as my mood tilted into the depressed side of the field. Nope, I'm not that Ella anymore. That Ella died with her mom – in this world I'm a thirteen year old genius detective.

I burst out laughing at the thought, scaring Ku half to death. "OH THE LACK OF MODESTY IN THIS WORLD!" I giggled. I think I was borderline hysterical. Woops… ehheh.

Breakfast passed most uneventfully, Ku eating a dozen tomatoes, before I set up one of my laptops. It was sleek, shiny, light and silver. Quickly typing in my complicated number and letter combination, I opened the software connected to the device.

It took a few minutes for the camera's signal to show up on the software, but once it connected a high-definition video feed showed up on the screen. I narrowed my eyes slightly, trying to figure out where he was. The camera was swinging, so he was probably walking... he stopped, opened a door... and then I saw a flash of black hair and panda-like eyes.

"It worked!" I informed the reaper beside me, smirking. Phase one complete, begin phase two.

I quickly grabbed some headphones from beside me, plugging them in and turning the sound up whilst simaltaneously bringing up a map to track the small device and see where exactly L was.

There was a beep as the location was found and I facepalmed.

The Task Force was located three doors down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAH! To answer last chapters question, I agree with Kira, but I hate Light, or Light after he gets all demented. I like L though :3 Yohoho~<strong>

**Question of the chapter: Favorite Death note couple? :3**

**Song of the chapter: Happy Never After - Megan and Liz. Its stuck in me head!**

**~Adra**


	8. Chapter 8

**'Ello my lil reaper. /cries. I DONT UPLOAD YESTERDAY AND NOW YOU GET ANOTHER TINY CHAPTER. IM A TERRIBLE PERSON! I was going to include a little part at the end in L's POV but I have to go to bed now o.e My sister kidnapped the laptop last ngiht so I couldn't use it, which is why I couldn't update yesterday. I GOTS SO MANY REVIEWS LAST CHAPTERRR 33 Anywho, lets move on.**

**REPLIES TO REVIEWS:**

**Mclennarrson-1964: ITS HEREEEE! I HOPE YOU LIKE ITT!**

**Mangafreak666: Thats okay 8D I love those pairings tooo 3 Heres your update!**

**FallenBleedingAngel: SHE DID! His reaction tis included next chapter! Its a whole chappie from L's POV :3 **

**god of all: Thank you 8DD**

**blondiesurferchick: Sorry for the cliffhanger XD ITS SO FUN TO TEASE! MWAHAHAHAH. I'm gladdd!**

**torixx3: OH, SORRY. I'LL BE QUIET! ^^ Thank youuu person who's obviously not a dinosaur~~**

**Now, ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>"Hello L." I smirked, listening to the gasps – yes multiple ones – that came slightly staticky through the speakers. It sounded like more than one… the only plausible explanation would be that I came in the middle of the Task Force's meeting… 71% chance. I have excellent timing in this sector, now don't I?<p>

"Whoa, you actually got through!" Ku chuckled, deciding this conversation was more important than a pokemon battle. I feel so complimented.

"Hello. Who am I speaking with?" said the layered and synthesized voice of L Lawliet. I resisted the urge to squeal like a fangirl, though admittedly I did fist pump much to Ku's amusement. I stuck my tounge out at the white-haired reaper once before turning to the screen and answering.

"I am E. I must say, I was surprised at how easy it was to hack into your main frame." I mused, biting on my thumbnail and bringing a single knee to my chest.

"You must be a very accomplished hacker – a close… companion of mine designed it himself." L answered and my eyes lit up. I KNEW THIS ONE!

"Matt, if I am correct?" I said, grinning when I heard a sharp intake of breathe. I was on a role! I typed in a few commands, checking to make sure I had recorded this. Good.

"How are you aware of this information?" L questioned, his voice slightly harder than before. Aww, he's worried… cute…. Oh god I sound like a fangirl. Ella, resist the urge. You are pretending to be an adult, hacker, super-genius, not a thirteen-year-old with too much time on her hands.

"I know everything my deal L. Am I correct to assume the task force is there?" I asked in a bored voice, though I was anything but. I mean, really, how many people got to talk to THE L? I mean, it's like a badly-written fanfiction!

"That assumption would be correct." The sugar-loving genius replied in a tight voice. I had always been rather talented at analyzing people – if I had been a Wammy's kid it'd be my specialty, like Linda's drawing.

It's possible to figure out so many things just by looking at someone's handwriting, or the way they sit. It's so… interesting. I loved freaking people out to the point where they think I'm reading there mind. It's so funny to see them have a mini-melt down.

"Oh, well, hello Touta Matsuda, Yagami Sochiro, Shuichi Aizawa, Hirokazu Ukita, and Kanzo Mogi. I also know the true names of L and Watari, though I am aware that you don't wish me to reveal them so I will not." Everyone gasped as I said this and I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughs. They were so predictable! It took a second to calm down, and no one had said anything so I continued speaking.

"At this point I would assume, L, you think there is a…. 68% chance of me being Kira. You would be incorrect, of course, though I DO know who Kira is, seeing as I know everything. I won't tell you, though I am going to give you hints every once in a while." I finished my mini-monologue smugly. There was silence through the speaker before a babble of voices broke out. I could make out some of the words.

"Dangerous-"

"-Kira"

"Ow, Matsuda, that was my foot-"

"-can we track the signal?"

"QUIET!" I said loudly and they all were… well, quiet. I shook my head amusedly. "I will be in contact with you. Before I leave, do you have any questions for me? Don't be afraid to speak up." I said, maybe teasing them a liiiittle bit. But, come on, it was funny in a slightly morbid fashion.

There was a slight pause in the sound before the police chief spoke up. "How do we know we can trust you E?" I blinked at that, leaning in my seat. That was a surprisingly good question.

"Easily, you can't. I trust most of you – no offense on your part L, but you'd just as soon give me a piece of cake as torture me for information – but I will not be a harm to you. Actually, if you can figure out who I am, I will give you a cookie."

"A…cookie?" Matsuda asked. MATSU-CHAN!"

"Yes, Matsuda-kun, a cookie. I'm a rather talented baker." I lied easily, crossing my arms and nodding. Ku snickered – yes I was aware they couldn't see me, shut up – and shook his head at me.

"Erm… okay!" Matsuda chimed, seemingly warming up to me. He was such a trusting person.

"Okay, well L, work on your people skills, Aizawa-san, please don't torment Matsuda-kun, he's really not as stupid as you think, Mogi-san you should speak up a little more, Sochiro-san, make sure to keep stress levels down, and Ukita-san, I don't really have advice for you. Oh, and Watari, you should make sure to talk to L about his sweets addiction. Sayonara, Task Force." I said, canceling the direct feed and cackling madly.

I rolled off the chair onto the floor, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. "That-AHAHAHA-was-AHAHAH-so-AHAH, AHAHAHA-much-AHAHAHHAHAH-FUN!" I giggled, ending up on my back. I threw an arm over my eyes to keep out the light, sighing contentedly.

I had only been here about two days, and already I had managed to contact the Task Force, infiltrate the Yagami Household, and make plans to go see some Japanese drama with my new (and only) friend in this world, sector thing, Sayu. She was such an underdeveloped character in the manga and anime, but was surprisingly fun to be around.

Tonight I had a movie to attend, and I should probably enroll myself in Sayu's middle school to avoid suspicion. The first thing I was to alter in the storyline was the death of Naomi Misora. Raye Penber had to die, so they would single out Light's family, and then I could be on the Spaceland bus in disguise, getting proof with a mini camera that Light had gotten Raye's identity. This would almost be too easy.

I really need to learn to not jinx myself.

* * *

><p><strong>MATSU-KUNNNN~ fangirl moment. BUT I LUFFS HIM, HE'S SO... CUTE 8D Gahahaha. I love the little rant thing. I'm planning on havign a double update tomorrow, but if not then than soon.**

**Question of the chapter: Any plot twists you think would be fun to have in the story?**

**Song of the chapter: Naturally - Selena Gomez.**

**~Adra**


End file.
